


Right In Front of My Salad?

by d20crunch



Series: Teagaxxon [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys being domestic, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Piercings, Quickies, all the shit i'm weak for, exhibitionism sort of?, sneaky sex but they're not really that sneaky, wearing your lover's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20crunch/pseuds/d20crunch
Summary: Teagan makes a lovely breakfast for Saxxon and Ari4na, but things start to get heated long before Ari comes downstairs to eat. Teagan and Saxx think they can be sneaky when she finally arrives to have her breakfast... but she is quickly disappointed by the naughty things those boys will do - RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER SALAD!





	Right In Front of My Salad?

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by [this meme](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/right-in-front-of-my-salad) summarized here: "'Right In Front of My Salad?' is a quote said by a character in a gay pornographic film after she discovers that the two leads are having sex behind a kitchen counter upon which she's eating a bowl of salad." 
> 
> Featuring our main D&D boys [Saxxon](https://toyhou.se/2853296.saxxon-violins) and [Teagan](https://toyhou.se/2863354.teagan-violins), with a cameo by their best friend Ari4na! She has been Saxx's best friend since he first became a bard, and she is endlessly amused by the silliness he gets up to. This takes place after Saxxon had started his infamous College of Banshees to teach other up and coming bards about the wisdom of cacophony.

It certainly wasn’t the most impressive breakfast spread Teagan had seen, but he was quite proud of his work. He’d managed to toast some bread, heat a few slices of bacon, and prepare two kinds of fruit he knew Saxxon loved — all without gravely injuring himself. Two breakfasts fit for broke College students. Teagan even put together an enticing salad with all the ingredients he knew Ari4na enjoyed, for when she finally found her way downstairs too. It was quite a feat in the tiny kitchen attached to their suite, but the College of Banshees at least provided them with running water and heat for cooking. The dorms were by no means luxurious, but these days even a former noble like Teagan needed little more than a full belly, a good friend, and a bed warmed by his Tiefling. 

Just as Teagan finished setting out two plates of breakfast and a bowl of salad on the counter, Saxxon stumbled downstairs. Teagan realized with a warm flush that he was wearing one of Teagan’s shirts, which of course was much too small, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the tattoos below Saxxon’s belly whenever he stretched - “ _Trouble_ ”. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Saxxon mumbled something in Infernal and played with the hem of his shirt, idly trying to pull it down — to no avail. Even with his working knowledge of the language, Teagan couldn’t quite understand his words but figured it was something along the lines of “ _I missed you_ ”. 

“Hungry?” Teagan slid one plate closer to the lip of the counter in Saxxon’s direction. “It’s about lunchtime, but I figured since you slept through breakfast you might want that instead.” 

Saxxon regarded the plate wearily, gaze unfocused as his exhausted mind struggled to process what was being asked of him. “I’m too tired… you’ll have to feed me.” Teagan frowned at him, trying to read his expression, but was relieved to find a playful glint in Saxxon’s eyes. At least he wasn’t _actually_ too tired to eat. 

“Eat some toast and I’ll feed you berries,” Teagan offered patiently, gathering the dishes he’d used to cook and turning to give them a wash in the sink. He heard a whine of protest and smiled to himself, taking his time to rinse out each dish in turn. 

As he finished setting out the last bowl to dry, Teagan felt warm arms circle around his waist and the soft press of lips against the back of his neck. Teagan hummed contently, reaching up to cup Saxxon’s cheek and guide him over his shoulder for a kiss. It was Saxxon’s characteristic sleepily sloppy kiss, but Teagan coaxed him into a sweet rhythm. Even when he was barely awake, his Tiefling was a skilled kisser.

“Finished my toast…” Saxxon mumbled against his lips, fingers automatically sliding up Teagan’s chest to start undoing the buttons on his shirt. He got through three or four before pausing. “Is this _my_ flannel? I was looking for it this morning, you know.”

Teagan smirked, leaning into Saxxon’s embrace. “I was cold and it was the closest thing on hand…” He slid his fingers into Saxxon’s hair, holding him close for a deeper kiss. Saxxon’s annoyed grumbles were quickly swallowed up by his Elf’s eager lips, immediately forgetting why he had been irked in the first place. After all, Teagan looked _very_ enticing in Saxxon’s clothes.

Saxxon’s fingers resumed their work on Teagan’s buttons, pausing to lightly skim his exposed skin as it was revealed. Teagan made little gasps of pleasure into Saxxon’s earnest mouth as his hands roamed the planes of his Elf’s chest, teased a nipple, dipped a couple fingers in the waistband of his briefs.

“Ah- Saxxon…” Teagan breathed, shivering slightly when he could feel teeth lightly scraping down his neck. “Are you sure you’re awake enough for this, my love?”

“Babe, I’m so awake I could-” Saxxon’s reply was cut off by an enormous yawn, which he hastily tried to hide by burying his face in Teagan’s shoulder. Suppressing a chuckle, Teagan turned around in Saxxon’s arms to fix him with a fond smile.

“I know that face. You’re half a snuggle away from falling asleep on your feet.” Teagan rested a hand on Saxxon’s cheek, allowing his Tiefling to promptly nuzzle against his palm and close his eyes contently. “Let me get you some coffee sweetheart, it should be finished brewing by now.”

Saxxon whined an objection, eyes opening to give Teagan a hurt look. _You would abandon me here?_ Teagan raised his eyebrows, glancing over at the cup of coffee just barely out of his reach. They exchanged a look before Saxxon hooked an arm around Teagan’s waist and stretched the other as far as it would go toward the cup. Teagan patiently reminded his determined Tiefling he could release him to get his coffee, but the betrayed look Saxxon shot him was all the response he needed. _Over my dead body_.

It took some adamant wiggling, but Saxxon finally managed to loop his fingers around the handle of the cup and drag it over, all without having to let go of his Elf. He took a quick sip before sighing heavily in satisfaction.

“Not as energizing as a line of Luxe in the morning - ” Teagan pinched his side, frowning “- ow - _but_ it was made by my sweet Teagan so it’s better than any drug!” Saxxon happily kissed just above Teagan’s eyebrow, brushing the Elf’s piercing lightly, before downing the rest of his coffee in a flash. Teagan flinched, quite aware the drink was _scalding_.

“You’re familiar with the concept that you don’t have to do everything at full speed all the time, right?” Teagan sighed, retrieving the cup from Saxxon’s hand and setting it on the counter before he dropped it. Many cups had been broken by a comically uncoordinated Tiefling in the morning. “You’re perfectly welcome to _sip_ coffee like a normal person.”

Saxxon snorted, fingers toying with the collar on Teagan’s shirt. “But if I spent ten minutes drinking, that’s ten minutes I wouldn’t be kissing you!” Saxxon leaned in to illustrate his point, capturing Teagan’s lips again for a sensual, bitter-tasting kiss. It was a slow pressure, an easy give and take - Saxxon even let him breathe at regular intervals instead of suffocating him with his intensity. Saxxon’s hands drifted over Teagan’s exposed chest, pressing delicately against light bruises that had blossomed overnight as a result of his teeth and over-eager fingers. They didn’t hurt, exactly, but Teagan’s breath still hitched each time Saxxon brushed a tender spot.

“Anything else you’d like for breakfast, love?” Teagan murmured in as silky a voice as he could manage. Saxxon was the authority on _The Bedroom Voice_ , but Teagan certainly tried his best when the situation called for it.

Saxxon debated for a moment, snagging Teagan’s lip between his teeth and sucking playfully. Teagan’s hips jerked involuntarily against Saxxon’s, pleased to find a needy hardness already straining against his Tiefling’s boxers. Saxxon pressed Teagan back against the counter, hips slotting snugly against his Elf’s and provoking a soft, pleased moan.

“Maybe a quickie before Ari comes down...?” Saxxon purred back, husky tone earning a shiver of anticipation. Warm hands trailed down Teagan’s stomach to palm the growing tent in his briefs, Saxxon’s hips shifting slightly to grind against his thigh. Teagan arched into the firm touch, breath picking up as his Tiefling skimmed a slick tongue over the faded bruises dotting his neck. It wasn’t that Saxxon was a biter exactly, more of a nibbler that forgets to be careful with his fangs. Not that Teagan minded in the slightest.

“How quick - ” Teagan bit back a moan, the firm pressure on his dick making his knees weak. “How quick of a quickie does this have to be?”

“Pretty quick, I’m teaching a class in an hour,” Saxxon hummed, edging the waistband of Teagan’s briefs off his hips. His Elf arched off the counter slightly to help, allowing Saxxon to effortlessly relieve him of his undergarments and freely ogle the sight before him. His violet eyes, darkening with interest, roamed appraisingly over Teagan’s exposed skin, his trembling legs, his leaking erection. Teagan felt himself blush, quite aware of the effect he was having on his Tiefling - if the damp boxers pressed tight against his thigh and jerky grinding was anything to go on.

“That’s not very much time…” Teagan breathed, reaching out to help Saxxon out of his boxers, but his Tiefling was already halfway through the task, impatiently dropping them to the floor and slotting up against Teagan’s belly. He barely had a moment to register the lewd, insistent nudge of Saxxon’s dick and the tickle of his piercing before a warm hand gripped Teagan firmly, jerking his cock with a rush of urgency.

“Babe, I can get you to come in ten seconds flat,” Saxxon purred, thumbing the head of Teagan’s dick and earning a shiver of pleasure. Teagan tried to protest - “I’ve gotten much better than that!” - but his words were cut off by a sloppy kiss, all tongue and wanton whines. Saxxon eagerly licked into his mouth, Teagan’s lips already parted pliantly, teasing him with the smooth metal pierced in his tongue. It was almost overwhelming, the way Saxxon’s determined lips left him gasping for air, the impatient slide of his hand leaving a slick mess of precome over their bellies, the eager rutting against his stomach that made both of their breathing hitch each time Saxxon’s piercing tickled his skin. It’d been a while since he’d felt so _lustful_.

One of Saxxon’s hands disappeared from its exploration of Teagan’s chest, provoking an annoyed noise of protest and a soft bite against his Tiefling’s sensitive lips. Saxxon offered a “calm down babe, just getting lube” before Teagan heard him frantically opening drawers around them. Teagan occupied himself scraping his nails lightly down Saxxon’s back before kneading his ass firmly - just like he knew Saxxon loved. With a keen of approval, Saxxon rocked back against his touch, stroking Teagan in time with the roll of his hips. Teagan captured Saxxon’s swollen lower lip between his own, teasing the cool metal rings with his tongue and savoring that low purr.

Finally, despite the distractions, Saxxon hummed triumphantly against his Elf’s mouth and held up a rose-colored bottle. Teagan reached for it automatically but frowned when Saxxon held it out of reach.

“Don’t you think I want to help with that?” Teagan said, a little annoyed, giving Saxxon’s ass another squeeze. Teagan could feel Saxxon’s lips curl into a fiendish smirk, though it quickly dissolved into a pleased gasp when Teagan wedged a hand between them to slide a slow pressure down his dick.

“Ah - I’m sure you’d love to help, angel, but I’m _much_ better and faster than you at it and this is supposed to be quick, remember?” Saxxon rocked automatically into the firm touch, releasing Teagan’s cock briefly in order to cover his hands in a generous amount of the liquid. Quickly, he returned his glossy fingers to their dutiful work on Teagan’s dick, sliding even faster with both precome and lube. His other hand snaked behind him, earning an intrigued squeeze from one of Teagan’s hands still on his ass.

“But Saxxon…” Teagan swallowed nervously, always self-conscious about his dirty talk. “I love… feeling you around me… all the little noises you make when I find that spot you like.” He was blushing so hard he could practically feel the heat radiating off his skin.

Saxxon gave him a fond look, leaning in close enough that they could share breath. “I know sweetheart… but if I let you do it I’ll come before we even get to the good part.” Teagan’s dick jerked in Saxxon’s palm, practically coming undone himself from his sultry voice.

Teagan watched Saxxon’s face with rapt attention, knowing the exact moment he slid his first finger in by the way his eyes fell closed and his lips parted with a breathy whine of “ _fuck_ ”. Teagan desperately wanted to lean forward for a heated kiss, but he couldn’t tear himself away from Saxxon’s expression. Instead, he occupied his restless hands tracing the array of tattoos criss-crossing Saxxon’s arms and toying with the piercing at the head of his dick, relishing each stutter in Saxxon’s breath.

“Look at you…” Teagan murmured, voice reverent. Saxxon met his gray eyes, thrilled to find a mix of affection and wonder. It’d been years since they were first intimate, but the fact he could still provoke this level of awe in Teagan pleased him like nothing else. “You’re so beautiful Saxxon… I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Saxxon blushed darkly, cheeks practically navy as he wrestled with the compliment. He loved praise, sure, but Teagan’s genuine honesty always threw him for a loop. It was just so… _pure_.

“Teagan…” Saxxon sighed, easing in a second finger and tightening his grip on Teagan’s cock, stroking turning slow and deliberate. “I love you… I _need_ you.” His voice was urgent, slipping from his seductive croon into a lascivious whine.

Teagan felt his heart hammering in his chest, blush blossoming again in his cheeks. “I love you too Saxxon.” His Tiefling’s affection sent electricity through his veins, filling his very soul with warmth. Could anything be more perfect?

“ _Babe_ ,” Saxxon whined impatiently, flicking the head of Teagan’s dick and earning a shiver of pleasure.

“Relax, love,” Teagan soothed, though his muscles were starting to tense from the strain of resisting jumping his Tiefling right then and there. “Don’t wanna hurt you, right? You’re gonna be good to yourself and make sure you’re ready for me?”

Saxxon mumbled mutinously, though his voice was too breathy to hold any weight. “But I’m _impatient_ … and judging by the mess you’re making on my hand, you are too.” The smirk Saxxon shot him earned a punitive squeeze of his ass, but Saxxon seemed to enjoy it far too much. Miffed for only a moment, Teagan’s eyes suddenly lit up with recollection and he returned the smirk, causing Saxxon’s expression to quickly shift to one of wariness.

Giving his ass a parting pinch, Teagan delicately slid his hand up Saxxon’s side, tracing dark tattoos of music notes and stars as he dragged up his shirt. He watched his Tiefling’s face carefully a few moments, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They’d reached the incoherent babbling stage, where Saxxon’s mouth insisted on continuing to talk despite the fact he could not form words in any known language. Occasionally Teagan caught something dirty in Infernal or Elven, but they were hard to distinguish from the rest of the incessant rambling.

Saxxon’s eyes slipped closed again, easing in a third finger with a hiss that quickly melted into a cry of pleasure when Teagan’s wandering hand pinched a nipple, teasing the metal with his finger. Teagan felt a surge of hot pleasure in his belly, never quite prepared for how intensely his touch affected Saxxon.

Strained whimpers of “ _Teagan_ ” and “ _Please_ ” and “ _You’re gonna make me come_ ” bubbled up from Saxxon’s throat, hips jerking sporadically to coax more friction from Teagan’s hand on his dick. Teagan smiled to himself, playing with piercings in both hands as Saxxon fell apart before him - trembling, whining, swearing, begging. He could listen to those sweet sounds all day; that is, if he wasn’t just shy of coming himself.

“You ready for me, sweetheart?” Teagan hummed against Saxxon’s ear, both hands releasing their conquests and resting on his hips instead. Saxxon nodded quickly, burying his face against Teagan’s neck.

“Yes… please Teagan, fuck me against the counter.”

Teagan blushed, always flustered by how easily Saxxon could say things like that. It wasn’t fair really - Saxxon could babble on for hours about any number of dirty things and Teagan could barely mutter a few sentences about Saxxon’s ass.

Pulse pounding in his ears, Teagan walked Saxxon backwards to the other counter, swiftly flipping him around. “Is this okay…?” Teagan’s voice was soft, though the lusty edge was unmistakable. He knew Saxxon preferred to be able to see his face, but the way his body was quivering suggested he was enjoying this position far more than usual. Bent over the counter, Saxxon eagerly slid an arm forward on the wood to brace himself, hastily moving the plates and bowl of salad out of the way - “ _yes!_ ”

Unable to hold himself back much longer, Teagan gently guided Saxxon’s hand out of the way, eyes falling half-lidded as he watched those slick fingers slide free. Saxxon whined at the loss - “ _Fill me up Teagan, I need you so fuckin’ much_ ” - and Teagan could practically feel himself unraveling.

Steadying himself with his hands on Saxxon’s hips, Teagan pressed his lips delicately to Saxxon’s shoulder, shifting forward so the hot head of his dick just barely breached him.

“How’s that sweetheart, feel good?” Teagan’s voice was hardly more than a murmur, easing in as slow as his impatient body could manage. Saxxon moaned loudly as Teagan stretched him, a jumbled mess of Infernal curses and nonsense in Common.

“ _Fuck_ it feels so good babe…!” Saxxon managed, leaning back against Teagan’s chest. The quick rhythm of his sporadic heartbeat thrummed against Saxxon’s skin, a familiar beat that calmed him like nothing else. How could Teagan be so _perfect_?

“Saxx, you’re still so _tight_ ,” Teagan breathed, enjoying the appreciative rumble in Saxxon’s chest. Teagan kissed his way up to Saxxon’s neck, the saltiness of his sweat stinging his swollen lips, but paused to revel in every needy, hitched breath. Saxxon was so _warm_ , practically vibrating with excited energy.

Saxxon snaked a hand backwards to tangle in Teagan’s hair, tugging lightly and encouraging him with gasps of “ _deeper_ ” and “ _please, right there_ ” until he bottomed out with a shaky groan of pleasure. After barely a moment of adjustment, Saxxon shifted his hips forward slightly before jerking them back, provoking twin gasps from him and his Elf.

“Saxxon…” Teagan chided, digging his fingers into his hips. “Relax and let me run this, alright? I’m going to take very good care of you, promise.”

Saxxon purred blissfully, guiding Teagan’s chin over his shoulder with the hand in his hair for a sloppy kiss. “Well if you didn’t insist on taking your sweet time, I wouldn’t have to start without you.” Saxxon tried to shift his hips again, but Teagan’s tight grip kept him in place. Teagan’s foot nudged Saxxon’s, and his Tiefling quickly complied to spread his legs further, gasping as Teagan sank in just that little bit more.

“Better?” Teagan asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched violet eyes slip closed in pleasure. Saxxon nodded helplessly, a whine escaping his throat as Teagan rocked at a sensual pace. Teagan knew this was supposed to be a quickie, but seeing the expression of absolute rapture on Saxxon’s face banished that from his mind. He wanted this moment to last forever.

Lost in breathy begging and the slick slide of skin, the pair didn’t hear footsteps descending the stairs until the last moment when a call of “ _damn_ I’m hungover” echoed down to them. Teagan’s eyes snapped to Saxxon’s face, body freezing immediately in panic. Saxxon’s eyes opened lazily, releasing his grip on Teagan’s hair but not pulling away, a wicked smirk on his lips as he pulled down his own shirt to cover his chest again.

“Let’s be naughty,” Saxxon purred softly, kissing his Elf on the cheek before turning back to the counter and picking up a piece of fruit from his plate. “Just play it cool and follow my lead. Think you can handle that?”

“No - ” Teagan mumbled honestly, but was silenced by Saxxon reaching back to press the fruit to his lips, just as Ari4na’s foot hit the bottom of the stairs. She yawned and stretched, one of the “ _Mrs. Violins_ ” shirts sized for a half-Orc they sold on tour acting as her pajamas. She regarded them blearily, hopping onto a stool across the counter from them.

“Is this for me?” she asked, pulling the salad in her direction. Teagan nodded quickly, snatching the fruit from Saxxon’s fingers with his teeth to keep from saying anything. There was no way he could trust himself to speak when Saxxon was still so _hot_ and _tight_ around him.

“Isn’t my Teagan such an angel? Made us all breakfast!” Saxxon crooned, glancing over his shoulder at Teagan’s flushed face. His fingers were digging hard into Saxxon’s hips, desperately wanting to move but not daring to. Saxxon smirked to himself, knowing nothing fired up Teagan like a little exhibitionism.

Ari4na squinted at them, sticking a couple leaves of the salad with her fork. “He sure is an angel. You look a little warm Teagan, is everything okay?” She chewed the forkful slowly, gaze calculating. Teagan tried to say something but it came out much too quiet, and the way Saxxon rocked his hips _agonizingly_ slow really didn’t help.

“He’s just embarrassed by all the praise, isn’t that right my love?” Saxxon jumped in, picking up another piece of fruit and munching it calmly, as if he wasn’t actively being fucked. His collected veneer was just so _annoying_ to Teagan - how could he hold a normal conversation like this? Teagan felt a rush of heat in his belly when he realized his Tiefling had probably been in this scenario before. _Naughty boy._

“Y-yes,” Teagan stammered, managing to smile apologetically at Ari4na. “Still getting used to people saying nice things about me without some edge of sarcasm. Being a noble is - ” Teagan gasped suddenly, Saxxon’s hips having jerked back sharply to evoke a rush of pleasure. “ - is not as fun as it sounds.”

Ari4na raised an eyebrow at Teagan, clearly curious about his unexpected intake of breath. “What was _that_ ?” She chewed another forkful of salad, studying Teagan’s expression with intensity. Teagan was on edge - they were going to get _caught_ \- and Saxxon was still frustratingly composed.

Teagan had to _wreck_ him.

“Sorry, just remembered there’s something I forgot and it startled me,” Teagan replied, doing his best to play it cool. Ari4na looked distinctly like she didn’t believe him, but returned her attention to her salad nonetheless. Teagan debated pinching Saxxon’s nipples in retaliation - _oh that would really wreck him_ \- but it would be much too obvious and Ari4na would definitely catch them. Instead, he adjusted Saxxon’s hips slightly under his hands, shifting a bit himself for a better angle. _There_.

Teagan watched Saxxon’s shoulders tense, having quickly realized exactly what his Elf was planning, but he was too late - Teagan thrust forward with force, grinding right against his prostate. Saxxon couldn’t help a wanton whine of pleasure, back arching instinctively as sparks of ecstasy shot up his spine. He gasped breathlessly, chest collapsing on the counter as his arms buckled under him, too weak with bliss to hold him up any longer.

Ari4na clicked her tongue, shaking her head and watching Saxxon’s expression. “I know that face.” Her voice was resigned, but clearly miffed. “Are you guys _fucking_? Right in front of my salad?” She gestured to the bowl in front of her in mock-horror.

“N-no,” Saxxon gasped, not at all convincing with his eyes shut tightly and body starting to rock back against Teagan’s desperately.

“Don’t gimmie that, you ho’,” Ari4na snorted, scooping up her bowl of salad and hopping down from the stool. “I expected this sort of thing from Saxxon, but _you_ Teagan? I’m appalled.” She gave Teagan a deeply disappointed look, shaking her head tragically. “I suppose I can’t blame you for letting your kinks get the better of you sometimes, especially with this idiot around.” She rolled her eyes in Saxxon’s direction, turning to walk back up the stairs with her lunch in hand. “Hurry up you guys, we have classes in like half an hour.”

As soon as her footsteps faded, Teagan rested his hands on the counter, caging Saxxon in. Nibbling lightly down Saxxon’s neck, he quickened his pace desperately, flushed with a heady mix of embarrassment and thrill. Saxxon keened in time with his frantic rhythm, breath punched out of him with each intense thrust.

“That really got you going, huh?” Saxxon snickered, laying his sweaty forehead on the counter as his body started to tremble with desperation. Teagan was practically _unhinged_ , his unrelenting pace positively carnal, and Saxxon felt a purr of delight bubble up as lustful heat pooled in his belly.

“That was _embarrassing_ , you… you dirty boy,” Teagan hissed, voice faltering on the last part but managing to keep his husky tone.  Saxxon chuckled breathily, knowing Teagan must be _really_ far gone if he could manage dirty talk.

“You loved it,” Saxxon teased, rocking his hips back to meet each of Teagan’s urgent thrusts. Every movement sent sparks of ecstasy skittering across his nerves, so close to coming he could practically taste it. Saxxon bit his lip, hands clenching as he struggled to keep from coming first - Teagan felt so _incredible_ , but his pride wouldn’t let him give in.

One of Teagan’s hands dropped from the counter and slid over Saxxon’s bruised hip, finally fisting his dick at a pace earnest enough to match his hurried thrusts. “Stop fighting me Saxx, I know you’re close.” Teagan’s breath ghosted over his ear, provoking a mewl of rebellion. “Look at you, you’re coiled tighter than a spring, your dick leaking all over my hand… _just let go_.”

“I can last longer than you any day,” Saxxon gasped, hips jerking sporadically as his body tried to reconcile the pleasure assailing him from both directions.

“It’s not a competition, love,” Teagan sighed, voice much softer and his deliberate movements aimed specifically at getting his Tiefling off. Saxxon whined, quivering with the effort of holding himself back. “I want to make you feel good - that’s okay isn’t it?” Teagan skated his free hand up under Saxxon’s shirt, resorting to his final weapon: the nipple piercings.

“Not fair - ” Saxxon managed before he dissolved into wordless moans of ecstasy, Teagan’s fingers teasing the smooth metal just rough enough to please him. Saxxon felt every muscle tense sharply, a loud cry escaping his throat as Teagan’s husky “ _Please come for me, sweetheart?_ ” finally pushed him over the edge.

Hot spurts of come spattered Teagan’s hand, chased quickly by his own release as Saxxon clenched around him. Teagan rocked slowly, desperate to savor every last spark of pleasure before Saxxon started squirming, oversensitive. He eased out carefully, both of them sighing shakily at the loss of contact. Saxxon was thankful for the counter, too weak to hold himself up properly as a wave of contentment and lethargy swept over him. He chuckled quietly when Teagan collapsed on his sweaty back, breathing hard as he fought to catch his breath.

After a few minutes enjoying the afterglow and regaining their breath, Saxxon shivered, a warm trail of come trickling down his thigh. _Fuck that’s sexy_. “Babe… you got me all messy.” Saxxon tried to shift into a position where he could see his Elf, but with Teagan cuddled up against his back and his muscles still weak from coming, it proved quite impossible.

“You like being messy, my love,” Teagan hummed contently, reaching down to squeeze Saxxon’s ass and provoke another rivulet of come to dribble down his leg. Saxxon groaned, pretending to not be immensely turned on by the feeling.

“Lies and slander. You owe me some clean-up.”

“Like a bath? Don’t you have a class to teach soon?”

Saxxon sighed, for once too spent to argue. He reached back to thread his fingers in Teagan’s hair, enjoying his soft noise of bliss.

“Please babe? Solid Note can cover for me, and you know more than anyone that I need a break.”

Never one to deny Saxxon some much-needed rest, Teagan grudgingly pushed himself off Saxxon’s back and straightened up. Saxxon did the same, joints popping as he changed positions. He turned around to face Teagan, grinning tiredly at his still-flushed cheeks.

“Alright, but don’t expect me to let you shirk your professor duties every day.”

Saxxon rested a hand on Teagan’s cheek, drawing him in for a soft kiss. It was sensual, both of them too exhausted for much more, but it still felt perfect.

“Hey babe?”

“Yes, Saxxon?”

“I love you.”

Teagan could practically feel his heart soar.

“I love you too.”


End file.
